Don't say goodbye no digas adiós
by JustMe1412
Summary: Es un song-fic basado en la cancion "Goodbye" de Miley Cyrus. Alec y Nessie se encontraron en Volterra por vaciones de Nessie y estuvieron juntos una semana pero luego Nessie tuvo que volver con sus padres a Forks y tuvieron que decir adios. ENTREN! PLISS


**Olaa!! yo de nuevo con un song-fic de Alec y Nessie !como amo esta pareja! este es mi granito de arena para ayudar a que hayan mas fics de ellos dos esta inspirada en la canción "Goodbye" de Miley Cyrus, juro que casi lloro la primera vez que escuche la letra de esta cancion me parecion tan linda! y ahora mucho tiempo despues se la dedica a la pareja RENESLEC**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Don't say goodbye

_"I can honestly say, you've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

_I look at you photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind."_

Aun estas en mi mente y duele, duele recordarte y saber que no estas mas

duele ver tu fotografía… y nada más

mamá y papá dicen que debo olvidarte, mi abuelito dice que tengo depresión

pero yo hago volver esos recuerdos a la vida en mi memoria.

Y nada me importa. Sólo tú y yo.

"_I remember when we kissed, _

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me _

_With no music playing"_

Aún recuerdo la noche que nos besamos en las calles de Volterra,

cuando nos pusimos a bailar, sin música, escuchándose solo el latido de mi corazón.

Aún siento tus labios en los míos, cuando nos besamos fue tan fuerte el sentimiento

que aun lo puedo sentir en mis labios.

"_I remember those simple things _

_I remember till I cry _

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_Is goodbye_"

Recuerdo todos los buenos y simples momentos que tuve contigo en las calles de

Italia y recuerdo tanto que al saber que son recuerdos que no volverán, recuerdo y lloro.

Recuerdo todo a veces con alegría en mis ojos

pero desearía no recordar el adiós.

"_I woke up this morning _

_and played our song_

_and trough my tears I sang along_

_I picked up the phone and then_

_put it down_

_cause I know_

_I'm wasting my time_

_and I don't mind"_

Alec, un día desperté en la mañana y escuche nuestra canción

y entre lágrimas la canté. Cogí mi celular para llamarte

para saber si también me extrañas, pero luego lo dejé, me arrepentí,

sabía que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo. Tú debías estar muy ocupado

con tus deberes y yo iba a sufrir mas.

Aun te recuerdo y aunque me haga daño, te recuerdo.

Y no me importa.

"_I remember when we kissed, _

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me _

_With no music playing_

_I remember those simple things _

_I remember till I cry _

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget…"_

Sabes que recuerdo nuestro primer beso en las calles de Volterra, esa noche

cuando bailamos sin música bajo la luz de la luna.

Sabes que recuerdo esas simples cosas. Recuerdo hasta que lloro.

Pero también lo único que no quiero recordar,

lo único que desearía olvidar…

"_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_with your ringtone._

_I hesitate but answr it anyway_

_you sound so alone_

_and I'm surprised to hear you say"_

De pronto sonó mi celular con nuestra canción,

la canción que tenía para ti, la que puse cuando me llamabas.

Cuando sonó dude en contestarte…

solo me haría mas daño revivir la felicidad que me daba escucharte.

Pero no me importó.

Me sorprendí cuando te lo oí decir…

"_You remember when we kissed_

_you still it on my lips_

_that time that you danced with me_

_with no music playing_

_you remember the simple things_

_we talk till we cried_

_you said that you biggest regret_

_the one thing you wish I'd forget_

_saying goodbye_

_oooh, Goodbye__"_

Olvidé mis recuerdos para volver al presente cuando te oí decir

que tu también recuerdas cuando nos besamos en las calles de Volterra

y aun lo sientes en tus labios, esa misma noche cuando bailamos

sin música bajo la luz de la luna. Me sorprendí al saber

que también recuerdas esas simples cosas y recordé contigo hasta

llorar, aunque dijiste que si pudieras también estarías llorando.

pero lloré mas cuando te oí decir que la cosa de la que mas te arrepientes

es de nuestro adiós, de nuestra despedida, que no podías dejar a tus "amos"

pero de todas formas la única cosa de la que te arrepientes fue de

nuestro adiós. El adiós que hizo que ya no fuéramos Alec y Renesmeé.

El adiós que ya se fue.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Por si acaso dejo la traduccion de la cancion porque no todos saben mucho ingles como para saber lo que dice la cancion**

**disculpen si hay alguna parte que este mal traducida porue la traduje yo solita.**

_"Puedo decir honestamente_

_que estuviste en mi mente _

_desde que desperte hoy (up today)_

_Miro tu fotografia _

_todo el tiempo_

_esos recuerdos vuelven a vivir _

_y no me importa._

**Coro**: Recuerdo cuando nos besamos

aun lo siento en mis labios

la vez que bailaste conmigo

recuerdo las simples cosas

recuerdo hasta llorar

pero la unica cosa que desearia olvidar

el recuerdo que quiero olvidar

es el adios.

Desperté esta mañana

y puse nuestra cancion

y a traves de mis lagrimas la cantaba

cogí el telefono y lo dejé

porque se

que estoy perdiendo my tiempo

y no me importa

**(coro)**

Repentinamente mi celular sonó

con tu tono

dudé pero contesto de todas formas

te escuchaste tan solo

y me sorprendi al oirte decir

(**Coro** [modificado])

Recuerdas cuando nos besamos

lo sigues sintiendo en tus labios

esa vez que bailaste conmigo

sin musica sonando

tu recuerdas las simples cosas

hablamos hasta que lloramos

dijiste que ti mas grande arrepentimiento

la unica cosas que desearias olvidar

es el adios

el adios

oooh adios.

* * *

**Bueno** **ahi estaba la traducción para que quedara todo mas claro**

**espero reviews, ya saben que son gratis, hacen muy feliz y son mi unia paga**

**¿se animan?**

**Bye kuidense todos!**


End file.
